


Mortal love? On my New Year's? It's more likely than you think.

by RedRhubarb



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alfonse (background), Emotional, Enemies to Friends, F/F, IDK why did I think of Plumeria and Sharena being together but here we are, Lots of dialogue, One Shot, Peony (background), Spoilers - Book 4, Triandra (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRhubarb/pseuds/RedRhubarb
Summary: It is New Year's and Plumeria has joined Triandra and Peony to take part in the festivities. However, her plans are interrupted by Sharena, who wants to get to know the alfr better. Amused by the mortal, Plumeria goes along with her attempt to forge bonds, but ends up having a lesson on love and friendship.
Relationships: Plumeria/Sharena
Kudos: 9





	Mortal love? On my New Year's? It's more likely than you think.

Plumeria gently extended her hands and drew a slip of paper. She closed her eyes for a moment as if to pray – to whom, she herself wasn’t sure. Once she was done with her small moment of prayer, she opened the paper to see her New Year’s fortune.

Bad luck.

She couldn’t say she was surprised.

“What did you get, Plumeria?” Peony asked excitedly and tiptoed to see Plumeria’s fortune. “Bad luck? Aww, that’s too bad. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have a happy New Year still.”

“It’s just a piece of paper, nothing more” Plumeria said and tied her paper slip to a tree full of other similar fortunes. “These Hoshidan traditions have no control over my fate.”

“Agreed” Triandra said, “but let’s amuse ourselves for today.”

Plumeria felt like rolling her eyes. Ever since Triandra reconnected with her sister Peony, she had become softer and softer. Triandra had never been one for strong emotional reactions but recently Plumeria had seen her actually smile. Previously her smile had been reserved only for Lady Freya, but now she smiled for Peony too. Peony, that pathetic Ljósálfr who believed in love and rainbows and happiness for all. Plumeria couldn’t care less – the foolish, disgusting mortals deserved nothing of the kind. 

She was awoken from her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. Two sets of them. “Are you enjoying yourselves?” a familiar voice asked and Plumeria turned around to see Alfonse and Sharena – two mortals from the kingdom of Askr. Prince and princess of the realm. Plumeria simply nodded without giving her answer much thought.

“Wow Plumeria, you look really good in kimono!” Sharena complimented. 

“What did you say?”, Plumeria asked in shock. Askrian royalty, being nice to her? “I- O-of course I do!” The foolish mortal must have thought one compliment would butter her up. However, Sharena simply smiled and no matter how hard Plumeria stared at her, she couldn’t see signs of malice or lies. 

“We simply came here to wish you a happy New Year” Alfonse explained, “after all we’ve been through, we were hoping we could move forward and start the new year as allies.”

“That’s taking it a bit far, prince” Triandra sighed. “Our Lady Freya is dead because of you. Even if you acted out of necessity, the burden weights heavy on us” she explained calmly. Plumeria could sense the anger behind her calm front. 

“I can’t say I fully understand what you two have been through, but surely we don’t have to continue as enemies, at least” Sharena suggested. “I would like to get to know you all better!”

Even after everything Plumeria and Triandra had done for Sharena and her friends, she still insisted on forging bonds. Plumeria couldn’t wrap her head around that – why wasn’t she angry, mad, jealous, something equally disgusting. Was she playing some sort of a sick mind game or was she truly so naïve? Now Plumeria was curious and she felt like amusing herself with the blonde mortal for a while. “You know what? Sure. How should we get to know each other?”

Sharena clasped her hands in excitement. “We’re already off to a good start! Say, how about we go eat some mochi? Nothing’s better than chatting over food.”

“You two can go alone” Triandra said. “Peony wants to send sweet dreams to all the children who are having a nap.”

“I am perfectly capable of doing it alone!” Peony pouted.

“If you say so. Alfonse, come with us.”

“Huh? But I thought I was also joining for mochi-“

“Just come.”

How curious. Just what was Triandra plotting, leaving Plumeria alone with Sharena? She licked her lips, dry from the cold winter air. “Show me to this mochi you spoke of.”

Sharena guided Plumeria through the shrine’s stairs and small alleyways, all the way to the city. Every corner was decorated with bamboo and colorful paper slips, mortals were laughing and playing cards, eating foods unfamiliar to Plumeria and flying kites, among other activities. Surely some of them were hiding away, indulging in their less-savory mortal desires. Plumeria was simply disgusted by the thought of it. 

Sharena stopped in front of a simple-looking street vendor and bought them both mochis. She handed one to Plumeria, who accepted it with a small thanks. The mochi felt soft in her hands, it was like a ball that was both fluffy and firm. Mortals sure had a liking for balls, in all the meanings of the word. The duo started walking while enjoying their mochis.

“Say, did Dökkálfheimr have any festivals like this?” Sharena asked, her mouth still full of food. 

“No, we did not take part in such activities” Plumeria answered. She could not recall any memory of such colorful festivities. “Of course, we had our own traditions, funerals and birthdays and evenings during which we danced until our feet were sore of it.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Sharena answered gleefully. “I also love dancing! Alfonse says I dance like I have two left feet, but I’m sure I’m having more fun than him.”

“Do not confuse our dances with your sinful rituals” Plumeria sneered. “You humans cannot keep your hands off each other and dancing only encourages that behavior. Your dances are nothing like the dances of Dökkálfheimr.”

Sharena wiped crumbs off her lips. “Say, why do you always think us humans are somehow worse than alfr? Sure, there have been some really horrible humans and I’ve met some of them myself, but there are plenty of good humans too. Maybe you just haven’t met them!”

Plumeria rolled her eyes. “Bold words from someone who ran away from the honor of becoming an alfr. You mortals always abandon us, you always do.”

“I…” Sharena searched for words but found nothing.

“if you must know, I became an álfr to send dreams to the vulgar, disgusting mortals. Even my own mother did not love me but only yearned to be loved by men, and oh, how she was loved. The mortal love is merciless and cruel, so I guess I should be grateful I never had a chance to experience it.”

“Oh Plumeria…” Sharena said sadly. “I’m so sorry. But you must know there are so many more ways to express love than… whatever your mother wanted.”

“Such as?”

Sharena did not answer with words but instead gave Plumeria the biggest tiger-hug she could give. “Like this! Don’t you feel it?”

How utterly foolish! How dare this dirty mortal, this worm, touch her and speak to her of love! How dare she make her shed small tears on her cheeks and feel warmth on her chest! What was this emotion, why did her throat feel tight and her eyes wet?

“Not all love is the same, but it all is love. I love my brother and mother, I love Peony and Fjorm and all my friends, and I love you too. If you just let me.”

“You… love me? What do you know of love?”

“Probably nothing, but does it matter? Is it not enough to enjoy it and let love carry us forward?”

Plumeria did not know what to say. For once, she was at loss for words. Hesitantly, she slid her hands to Sharena’s back in order to return the hug. 

“See? It’s all better now. Whatever happened in your past you no longer have to fear. It’s okay. Maybe you can’t see it today or even tomorrow, but I hope that one day you’ll be able to move on.”

“Oh Sharena… you shameless girl! How dare you do this to me!”, Plumeria shouted and let her tears flow. “I’m a proud Dökkálfr, this can’t be happening to me!”

And she held tightly to Sharena as teardrops made their way from her eyes to her cheeks, to her jaw and finally dropped to ground. 

And in the quietest voice, she said:

“Thank you. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone, remember to be nice and love each other!


End file.
